Hibari and Chrome
by Kudakechire KuroTetsu
Summary: Gatau mau buat summary apa :v special for Ultah Hibari, 1896 don't like don't read
Hibari Kyouya.

Siapa yang tak mengenal sosok Hibari Kyouya?

Dulu ia dikenal sebagai orang yang paling di takuti se Namimori—sang Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan.

Sekarang ia di kenal sebagai Cloud Guardian Vongola, guardian terkuat bawahan Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Hibari Kyouya.

Siapa yang tak mengenalnya?

Sosok dingin yang mencintai tanah kelahirannya secara berlebihan—yang tak suka tidurnya di ganggu dan sama sekali tak cocok dengan kerja berkelompok dengan sifat yang nyaris sama dengan First Generation of Cloud Guardian Allaude.

Hibari Kyouya.

Siapa yang tak tahu.

Ya

Namun setidaknya kemunculan gadis kabut berambut Indigo itu merubah sedikit pandangan Hibari Kyouya.

Hibari and Chrome

Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Bukan milik saya tapi milik etto... milik... Amano Akira-sensei saya hanya punya fanfik ini aja enggak lebih.

Hibari and Chrome © Punya saya donk

Pair: 1896

Special buat B-daynya Hibari!

Warning: OOC!

Chrome Dokuro.

Siapa yang tak mengenal Chrome Dokuro.

Salah satu medium milik Mukuro—bernama asli Nagi, gadis yang hidup dengan organ dalam buatan—ya di buat oleh ilusi—mewakili Mukuro, memakai Cincin Vongola, menjadikannya Mist Guardian.

Chrome Dokuro.

Siapa yang tak mengenalnya?

Gadis yang 10 tahun yang lalu hanyalah gadis yang pemalu, yang tinggal di Kokuyo Land bersama Ken dan Chikusa, satu-satunya Guardian perempuan di Generasi ke sepuluh Vongola.

Chrome Dokuro hanyalah gadis yang pemalu—namun ia memiliki kekuatan—kekuatan yang besar, namun dengan sikap yang sangat lembut, selama ini mungkin ia hanya bergantung pada kata Mukuro, ketika ia melawan Glo Xia, ketika ia pertama kali mengeluarkan Real Illusion, semua dilalukannya atas sesuai perkataan Mukuro. Ia hanya menunggu kapan Mukuro mengatakan apa yang harus ia lakukan saat itu. Meski pada akhirnya ia menang menggunakan kekuatannya sendiri karena Mukuro yang saat itu berkomunikasi dengan Chrome melalui perantara burung hantu tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Namun ketika ia mengalami fase kritis, dimana organ ilusinya tiba-tiba menghilang beberapa saat setelah di rawat.

Yang membuatnya membulatkan tekadnya. Yang membuatnya berani mengeluarkan 'sedikit' kekuatannya untuk membuat organ ilusinya sendiri.

Ya dia adalah Hibari Kyouya itu sendiri.

Andai Hibari Kyouya tak ada disana.

Andai saja tak ada orang yang melakukan sesuatu pada Chrome saat itu.

Mungkin gadis itu tak akan ada—ya meskipun aku tahu pasti Hibari menghindari hal itu, sebagai orang yang tahu apa yang terjadi, mengapa orang-orang dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu terkirim ke masa depan, apa yang di rencanakan Irie Shoichi dan Sawada Tsunayoshi di saat itu. Ia mengetahuinya.

Namun tahukah kamu, apa lagi yang menjadi alasannya?

Tercuri.

Ya, bisa di bilang gadis itu telah mencuri.

Perhatian Hibari (meski diam-diam), semuanya.

Gadis itu telah mencuri hati Hibari—melelehkan hati dinginnya.

Mau tak mau Hibari Kyouya harus mengetahui bahwa dia sang Cloud Guardian yang terkenal dingin dan tak begitu peduli dengan masalah cinta—menyukai, tidak mencintai sang Mist Guardian.

Tidak, itu bukanlah hal yang tidak wajar, Hibari juga manusia, wajar sajakan ia mencintai atau paling tidak memiliki ketertarikan dengan lawan jenis.

Dan gadis indigo itu berhasil menarik perhatiannya, menariknya dari dunianya yang monoton, monochrome, yang hanya berisi kehidupan penuh Kamikorosu. (aku tak yakin harus menulis seperti itu)

Pertemuan pertama mereka hanya sekejap, Hibari Kyouya pun tidak menyadari sosok itu adalah Chrome, rasa itu mulai ada setelah beberapa bulan ia resmi menjadi guardian Vongola.

Gadis itu mendapatkan cintanya.

Namun egonya yang tinggi membuatnya hingga sekarang masih belum berani mengatakannya.

Hanya satu atau dua atau tiga kata, tergantu bahasa apa yang di gunakan untuk mengatakannya.

Ia tak dapat mengatakannya, sebuah kalimat yang singkat namun susah di katakan.

Ia tak dapat mengatakan "Ti Amo" ataupun "Aishiteru" dengan mudahnya dengan ego setinggi itu bukan?

Chrome

Chromepun demikian, ia tak akan mengetahui Hibari Kyouya jikalau Mukuro tidak menceritakannya, setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiranku.

Chrome sangat berterima kasih pada Mukuro, selain membuatkan organ ilusi agar ia tetap hidup, mengenal Vongola, mengetahui bagaimana rasanya memiliki teman seperti Kyouko, Haru dan Ipin, bertemu dengan boss yang selalu baik padanya.

Dan mempertemukannya dengan Hibari Kyouya yang ia cintai.

Ia mencintai Hibari Kyouya, pertama kali ia merasakan ketika tubuh kecil itu diangkat sedikit. Ia memberinya keyakinan untuk bertahan dengan kekuatannya sendiri, ia yang organ tubuhnya menghilang setelah pertarungan Mukuro dan Byakuran di markas pusat Millefiore, dengan sedikit dorongan dari Hibari akhirnya ia dapat bertahan hidup dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

Hibari Kyouya dan Chrome Dokuro.

Mereka adalah dua insan yang saling mencintai namun hingga sekarang masih tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya masing-masing.

Chrome yang pemalu, wajar ia tak akan berani mengatakan hal ekstrem seperti 'aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?' pada orang semacam Hibari. Dan Hibari juga selain karena Chrome ada medium milik si nanas menyebalkan itu, egonya yang tinggi menyebabkan sampai sekarang perasaan itu tak tersampaikan.

Tapi meskipun Chrome adalah 'medium' atau apalah itu namanya milik Mukuro, namun Hibari tak membencinya, karena Chrome adalah Chrome, Mukuro adalah Mukuro dan Hibari mencintainya, dia berbeda dengan Mukuro. Dan ia tahu perasaannya tak salah.

Chrome sendiri juga sama, meskipun ia tahu Mukuro dan Hibari tak memiliki hubungan baik namun ia tetap bersikap baik pada Hibari, apa yang terjadi pada Hibari dan Mukuro adalah urusan mereka, Chrome tak mau berpikir hanya karena Mukuro yang tak akrab dengan Hibari ia juga, perasaannya pada Hibari tak bisa ia pungkiri, namun ia terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya.

Chrome sendiri telah banyak meminta saran dari Sasagawa Kyouko—Tunangan Tsuna dan Miura Haru—Pacar Gokudera tentang hal ini. Namun apa daya, keberaniannya untuk mengunggkapkan perasaannya terhadap Hibari sedikit.

Hingga suatu ketika ia membulatkan tekad.

Ia akan mengatakannya tepat saat ulang tahun Hibari yang ke 27.

Ya hari ini.

Hibari

Ya, hari ini tepat 5 Mei, tepat bertambahnya usia Hibari. Hibari sendiri memutuskan untuk membuang jauh-jauh egonya (re: Ke-Tsundere-annya #ditonfa) dan akan mengatakan perasaannya pada gadis kabut itu.

Meskipun Vongola menggelar pesta, namun sang MPV tak hadir, karena seperti yang semua tahu Hibari benci kerumunan, ia tak kan senang. Ia lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di ruangannya, menikmati kesejukan sampai suara ketukan membangunkannya, mungkin dia tertidur sampai saking sejuknya malam itu—musim semi menyebabkan udara malam tidak terlalu dingin namun juga tak terlalu panas/?

"K—Kyouya ini aku..." suara lembut Chrome menggema dari balik pintu.

"Masuk saja." Benar saja, gadis berumur 24 tahun itu menatap Hibari dengan lekat di depan pintu sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendekati sang awan.

"A—ano... selamat ulang tahun, Kyouya..." gadis itu menyerahkan bungkus kecil yang terlapis kertas kado bermotif awan pada Hibari yang di terima oleh pemuda itu.

Suasana hening mencekam, baik Hibari maupun Chrome tak ada yang bicara, Hibari masih dengan wajah tenang sementara Chrome sudah tak tahu lagi bagaimana ekspressi wajahnya.

Namun gadis itu bertekad.

Namun pria itu juga bertekad.

Ia akan mengatakannya sekarang.

"Ano... K—Kyouya... aku... aku... aku ingin bilang sesuatu." merah wajahnya sudah tak bisa disembunyikan. Sementara Hibari masih tenang.

"Ya, aku juga ingin berkata sesuatu..."

Mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Se—sebenarnya—a—aku... aku—"

"Aku menyukaimu." Eh? Chrome membelalakan matamu.

"K—Kyouya?" ia tak menyangka sang Skylark memotong pembicaraannya dan mengatakan apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Aku bilang aku menyukaimu..." Hibari terdiam sejenak.

"Maukah kau...?" ia berusaha tampak seromantis mungkin, meski itu akan membuatnya tampak OOC, hei... apa salahnya Hibari bersikap romantis meski rada gagal.

Chrome membisu seketika—dengan wajah merah padam, namun ia menganggukan kepalanya, melambangkan ia. Hibari awalnya kaget namun hanya sebentar, sebelum sebuah senyum manis terpapar di bibirnya.

Hibari Kyouya dan Chrome Dokuro

Membuang ego dan rasa malu pada diri sendiri, mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing-masing, tahun pun berganti, hampir 10 tahun perasaan itu terpendam dan baru sekarang terungkap.

Ya, sebuah waktu yang lama, namun asal ada keberanian semua akan jauh lebih baik

END

Yey entah gue buat apa :v BTW Hbd buat Hibari! Untuk Sunless Sky aing lagi mengumpulkan ide kayaknya bakal ane discontinoued doeloe sampai selesai Ujian Kenaikan Kelas, chapter 7 astungkara bisa aing upload setelah UKK :v atau kalau tak ada aral melintang bisa main laptop diem-diem, sebelum UKK chap 7 bisa UP

Fanfic ini di buat From Me with Love For Hibari Kyouya! Umur bertambah pacar pun dapat! Selamat jadian ya berdua #Woy XDD


End file.
